


Going home

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Short, adena backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Adena thinks about the first time she left her home to travel the world.





	Going home

The first time Adena walked into an airport she was 17 years old and couldn’t wait for the flight to take off. The hours of waiting were spent dreaming about all the things she would be able to find outside of her home country. Her passport, the backpack over her shoulder and an empty notebook she started using to write to her mother, right there on the terminal, before she even left, were her only company while the minutes ticked by in the waiting room.

It wasn’t a nice airport, and the people rushing all around her looked less than happy to be there, but the grey walls and the uncomfortable chairs made Adena smile. When the plane took off, the engine’s muffled roar sounded like music to Adena’s ears, sounded like freedom.

Since then she had been at airports countless times, had even slept at them in more than one occasion; not once did she feel hesitant about leaving wherever she was, not once did she ever look back. Every airplane door was just a new opportunity waiting to happen.

Almost ten years later, while trapped between an old woman and her teenage daughter on seat 32B on flight 745 from New York to Tehran, Adena felt the weight of leaving for the first time. Even when she left for Paris, a part of her though she was doing the right thing and that keep her going. This time, there’s only a sense of loss behind the plane’s closed doors. She wonders if she will be able to last the whole flight without breaking down, but right as some tears threaten to fall, a new sense of certainty overcomes her. She will be back. She decides then and there that somehow she will make it back.

In the first letter Adena wrote to her mother after leaving her family and life behind, she told her to not worry; the world was a beautiful place and the city she was leaving behind was just too small for her. “Mom, you will always be in my heart, but the world is my home now”, she had written then. Thinking back, she understands now that wasn’t true. She didn’t leave because her hometown was too small, she left because it didn’t felt like home. But Adena knows now that her home is right there in New York and she will make sure to come back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing Kadena. Find me on tumblr @cyaoxo


End file.
